


Mentoring of a hitwoman mamma (Mentoria de uma mamãe assassina)

by SantanaRohana



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: Quão diferente se desenvolveria a história se em vez de um tutor hitman aos quatorze anos, Tsuna tivesse uma mãe hitwoman durante a maior parte de sua vida?
Relationships: Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Kudos: 6





	1. Vida em Morte...

Nagisa tinha sido a filha adorada de Shiota Hiromi e seu marido, Shiota Nagato. Sua mãe tendo seu sonho realizado ao dar à luz a filha que sempre quisera e que lhe permitira experimentar todas as coisas que sentira durante sua infância. Não era um acaso Hiromi parecer uma mulher realizada. Ela tinha um marido trabalhador, uma filha maravilhosa e nada podia fazê-la mais satisfeita, exceto por uma neta, mas isso aconteceria em alguns anos, ela estava certa disso, e até que esse tempo chegasse ela estava mais do que conteúda em aconselhar sua filha em como manter seus longos cabelos castanhos, como os do pai, bem cuidados, vestir-se adequadamente, ou mesmo dando-lhe aulas improvisadas ou recomendações de material de leitura que a ajudariam a desempenhar seu futuro papel como esposa e mãe.

As mulheres da família, afinal, se orgulhavam em ser perfeitas Yamato Nadeshiko há gerações e Hiromi se recusava a ter sua filha pondo fim a essa honrada tradição. Sob sua instrução, Nagisa, sua Nagi-chan, cresceu em uma menina calma, doce e gentil, que tinha modos impecáveis, cortesias dominadas à perfeição e um grande amor por cozinhar. Talvez ela fosse um pouco demasiado dócil e algo menos de ingenuidade pudesse ser desejado, mas tudo considerado, ela tinha as qualidades necessárias para fazer uma muito adequada esposa <strike>troféu</strike>.

Nagisa não era a melhor academicamente e enquanto inicialmente tenha sido colocada na Classe D durante seus dois primeiros anos do ensino médio em Kunugigaoka Junior High School, uma das mais prestigiadas escolas privadas de Tokyo, graças principalmente a alguns contatos de seu pai, ela acabou caindo para a Classe E devido a suas notas menos que estelares. Durante esses dois anos primeiros anos ela foi uma borboleta social, sempre sendo incluída por suas colegas em todas as atividades em grupo, por que apesar de tolinha, em suas opiniões claramente maldosas (não realmente, ela era, de fato, um pouco de mente vazia), Nagisa era alguém que todos encontravam impossível considerar uma ameaça, não doía que com ela lá sempre tinham um impulso de ego quando inevitavelmente os meninos a descartariam como indigna de atenção em favor de uma delas.

Hiromi não si importava exatamente com as realizações acadêmicas de sua filha, ou a falta delas, como era o caso, contanto que Nagisa completasse o ensino médio ela ficaria satisfeita, afinal, ela mesma não tinha feito qualquer curso superior e saiu-se muitíssimo bem na vida, se alguém lhe perguntasse. Como sua filha, Nagi-chan certamente conseguiria uma colocação igualmente satisfatória.

O último ano, após a mudança de classe, foi gasto principalmente mergulhando de cabeça em romances shoujo e imaginando como seu futuro marido seria, ao longo do tempo se afastando cada vez mais da realidade e devido a isso se formando pela pele de seus dentes por causa da pouca atenção que dava a seus estudos.

Encorajada pelas histórias de como seus pais se conheceram e pela leitura que mantinha, ambos reforçando sua impressão de ser o melhor lugar para encontrar um marido, Nagisa consegui um trabalho em um Maid Café, e dentro de seu primeiro ano de serviço encontra seu futuro marido. Seu nome é Sawada Iemitsu e ele é quatro anos mais velho que ela, o que se traduz instantaneamente em sua mente como mais experiente, fazendo-o ainda mais desejável. Seu próprio pai é quase quinze anos mais velho que sua mãe, e ela lhe disse que homens mais velhos são mais responsáveis e confiáveis que os mais jovens, e fazem melhores pais também.

Nagisa cai e cai com força pelo meio-sangue de cabelos loiros, pele bronzeada e olhos escuros como a noite. É surpreendentemente fácil, na verdade, por que Iemitsu sabe como jogar encantador e galante, falar todas as coisas certas, leva-la aos melhores lugares e, em resumo, trata-la como uma rainha, como se si importasse, realmente, quando tudo o que vê quando olha para ela são as chamas latentes sob sua pele. Céu, chuva e uma gota de névoa.

Ele tinha tentado uma criança com Oregano, mas o bebê tinha nascido provando distintamente ensolarado, apesar de ele ser um céu e Oregano uma chuva, assim, Iemitsu tinha deixado o menino na porta de um orfanato com um nome qualquer, que esquecera quase imediatamente, escrito em um pedaço de papel. Fazer Oregano esquecer sobre o bebê foi quase igualmente fácil, Iemitsu só precisou separar de suas chamas do céu suas chamas da névoa, que era a que estava mais familiarizada após a primeira, e apagar da mente dela o bebê e tudo relacionado a ele. Ele nem mesmo teve que apagar qualquer outra mente, ou matar ninguém além da parteira, por que Oregano tinha escolhido manter sua gravidez em segredo com alguma persuasão dele e se ausentara quando sua condição começava a se mostrar sob a desculpa de uma missão de infiltração. Fácil como roubar doce de bebê e Iemitsu se bateu em felicitação nas costas por seu gênio.

Não haveria erro daquela vez, Iemitsu estava certo, e mesmo que sua intuição não fosse tão afiada como as dos outros com sangue Vongola, mesmo ela estava dizendo o mesmo. Nana lhe daria um filho céu que poderia colocar como Don Vongola após se livrar dos herdeiros de Nono e controlar dos bastidores, o fazendo Don Vongola em tudo, menos o nome. Tudo sairia perfeitamente.

Tudo seria perfeito, tinha sido o que Nagisa pensara, muito enamorada para considerar que o motivo para seu amado a chamar sempre Nana não tinha sido devido a um apelido carinhoso, mas por que nunca se dera ao trabalho de lembrar corretamente seu nome, do mesmo jeito que nunca se incomodara em aprender o nome de seus funcionários mais próximos, e por isso os nomeou ele mesmo com nomes fáceis de lembrar, para ele, isso é.

Casaram-se pouco após seu décimo nono aniversário, após um namoro relâmpago de apenas dois meses, um casamento de espingarda, alguns diriam, principalmente por que um bebê nascera antes de nove meses terem se passado desde o casamento, e apesar da despedida chorosa sua mãe lhe deu seus melhores desejos quando partiu para Namimori, onde moraria, tecnicamente, com seu marido dali em diante.

Nem mesmo um ano após conhecer Iemitsu, Nagisa, agora tão acostumada a responder por Nana que si apresentava como tal, deu a luz a seu primogênito, Sawada Tsunayoshi, e Iemitsu parecia tão satisfeito com um filho que ela si recusou a reconhecer a pontada de decepção que sentiu por ter um menino, em vez da menina que sempre desejara.

Pelo menos, Nana se consola, olhando para o bebê em seus braços, seu Tsu-chan tinha herdado muito de seus olhares, em oposição aos de seu pai. Talvez ela pudesse aprender a amar essas semelhanças e ignorar as diferenças – ela queria uma menina, para jogar vestir, para pentear os cabelos, para ensinar a cozinhar. Uma menina fofa para adorar, não um menino sujo e...

Quase quatro anos depois, Nana – pensar em si mesmo como Nagisa era cada vez mais difícil quando todos que a conheciam pensavam nela e se dirigiam a ela como Nana, mesmo que fosse por sua própria culpa. Os únicos que a chamavam Nagisa, ou Nagi-chan, no caso de sua mãe, eram seus pais e eles tinham morrido pouco depois do nascimento de Tsuna. Sua mãe tinha sido tão desapontada por ter um neto. Mas não era mesmo a metade do que Nana estava, por que ela queria uma filha, uma pequena menina para vestir de rosa, e envolver em fitas e babados e... – estava uma vez mais no hospital por um motivo similar ao anterior.

Ela tinha engravidado durante a última folga de Iemitsu, mas mantido a gravidez em silêncio para surpreender o marido quando voltasse para casa, já que ele podia passar meses por vez, mesmo anos, antes de voltar devido ao trabalho - ela mentia para si mesma, a verdade era que Nana, estava com medo de como Iemitsu reagiria, que tentasse convence-la de fazer um aborto. Ele conseguiria, ele sempre conseguia o que queria com ela, sua mãe a tinha ensinado que os desejos de seu marido estavam acima dos seus e que devia escuta-lo e Nana o atenderia se pedisse um aborto, apesar do quanto queria essa outra chance de conseguir sua esperada menina, então ela não diz para ele, e não arrisca ter de acatar esse desejo. Iemitsu não era um bom pai, sua mãe tinha errado sobre isso, ou ele apenas não tinha sido suficiente velho para ser um bom pai, de qualquer modo, ele mal parecia tolerar Tsuna e não sabia como lidar com ele. Tsu-chan odiava alturas, mas ele continuava o lançando para o alto, como se incapaz de perceber que Tsuna estava aterrorizado – exceto que ela nunca teria a chance de fazer isso, por que quando o fim de seu prazo se aproximava houve complicações e ela teve de ser levada com urgência para o hospital, onde foi submetida a uma cesariana de emergência durante a qual sofreu uma parada cardíaca e apesar dos melhores esforços dos médicos, e suas tentativas de reanima-la, seu coração se recusou a reiniciar.

Um bebê, uma menina, chorava nas proximidades enquanto era examinada, o médico responsável ditava a uma das enfermeiras as informações pertinentes para o atestado de óbito da mãe falecida e sob todos os demais sons que reinavam na sala de parto o do monitor cardíaco indo a vida ainda conseguiu soar alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos e lançarem a equipe em um frenesi de atividade.

O atestado de óbito, abandonado as pressas na correria que se seguiu, não seria, afinal, mais necessário...

E brilhando sobre o hospital uma lua crescente parecia assistir todo o caos com um sorriso de contentamento silencioso...


	2. Despertando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posso estar errada, mas segundo minhas pesquisas, entre abril e setembro é inverno na Ásia, época em que a lua se mostra sorrindo, em vez de lembrar um D ou C.

Nagisa acorda para o cheiro de anticéptico e o teto branco de um quarto de hospital. Seu baixo ventre dói, pequenos puxões a cada latejar dolorido que sinalizam a existência de pontos, o desconforto amortecido pelas mesmas drogas que fazem sua mente maçante. Seu peito sente-se sensível e definitivamente não tão plano quanto último se lembra dele, ele também vaza o suficiente para trazerem em existência duas manchas crescentes na camisola hospitalar que vestia, fazendo o tecido colar-se desconfortavelmente a pele que se sente dois tamanhos muito pequena, desconfortável e apertada, na área do peito.

É noite e de sua janela ele tem uma visão perfeita da lua lá fora. Parece com o sorriso de Koro-sensei. O que é estranho. A menos que o que restava da lua tivesse sido deitado, de algum modo, ela não devia lembrar um “U”. Desde a destruição de 70% da lua todos tinham se acostumado a terem sempre a mesma visão dela.

Nagisa tenta se sentar, mas o puxão afiado de seus pontos o dissuade e ele fica onde está. O que aconteceu? Enquanto faz um inventário mental de si mesmo ele começa a notar outras inconsistências. Não é apenas seu peito que está estranho. Há a ausência notável de algo entre suas pernas. Fechando os olhos e recorrendo a todos os exercícios de respiração que conhece para apenas não gritar histericamente, Nagisa tenta se acalmar.

Ok. Então, o que ele sabe? Ele está em um hospital, talvez uma clínica, ou mesmo uma instalação médica privada. Ele tem seios, em vez de peito plano, e eles estão sensíveis e vazando. Efeito colateral de qualquer procedimento que usaram para dá-los a ele – ele não consegue sentir qualquer ponto ou sinal de incisão quando explora a área, apenas pele lisa, e não é sangue o que está vazando, parece com... – ou outra coisa, Nagisa não sabe, mas sente que é a última opção. Ele tem uma um corte entre dez e doze centímetros em seu baixo ventre e apesar de saber que há pontos, eles são internos, e tudo o que seus dedos encontram é pele colada com fita adesiva cirúrgica. Sua barriga também se senti sensível agora, provavelmente devido aos analgésicos se desgastando o suficiente para ele notar, e é macia e suave, sem a definição que está acostumado depois de Koro-sensei, também apresenta algum inchaço. Ele nunca se permitiu perder o condicionamento físico acumulado em seu terceiro ano, o que levanta a questão de quanto tempo ele estava onde quer que fosse para provocar esse nível de enfraquecimento. Talvez alguns meses? Se sim, respondia como tinham tido tempo o suficiente para realizar os possíveis procedimentos que sofreu e curar deles o suficiente para passarem despercebidos.

Mas quem o tomou? Eram cinco anos desde Koro-sensei, e a poeira de tudo tinha abaixado mais de dois anos atrás, que era por que Nagisa finalmente tinha sido capaz de começar sua faculdade e avançar com seus planos de seguir os passos de Koro-sensei e se tornar um esplêndido professor. A porta se abriu antes que pudesse continuar especulando e Nagisa olhou inocentemente em sua direção, distraidamente afastando uma longa mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e com todo seu autocontrole não estremecendo quando encontrou a cor castanha em vez do azul habitual. Tinham pintado seu cabelo também? Mais com que propósito? Mudar seu sexo não era o suficiente? Nagisa tinha certeza que mais tarde, quando a medicação desgastasse completamente, ele choraria sobre isso. Sua mãe ficaria encantada...

Sua mente parou quando a possibilidade foi trazida a luz por um pensamento errante...

Ela não faria, não é? Sua mãe não pagaria alguém para sequestra-lo e transformá-lo na filha que sempre quis, faria? Sua mente não pode ter se degradado tanto assim, certo, certo? Nagisa estava começando a surtar internamente, drogado ou não.

Uma enfermeira – estava vestida como uma enfermeira, inclusive com o chapeuzinho ridículo na cabeça, então tinha de ser uma enfermeira, ou alguém fantasiada como uma – apareceu na porta e quando o viu acordada sorriu aliviada enquanto avançava cheia de entusiasmo em sua direção.

“Sawada-san, graças a kami-sama finalmente acordou, todos estavam começando a se perguntar se...”, ela se interrompeu, sorrindo nervosamente agora e evitando seu olhar, “não importa, não importa, está se sentindo bem? Algum desconforto? Quer que ti traga algo? Água, talvez?”, em seu olhar em branco, ou o que Nagisa estava tentando mostrar, mas não tinha certeza de ter tido êxito, ele não tinha exatamente muito controle, facial ou não, no momento, mas a fez acenar nervosamente com as mãos a sua frente, “que tolo de mim, é claro que você quer saber primeiro sobre o bebê. É uma menina, Sawada-san, como você queria, está perfeitamente saudável, todos os dedinhos das mãos e pés contabilizados, eu os contei pessoalmente, já que era incapaz no momento, e é uma preciosidade. Tem o cabelo de seu marido, acho, por que certamente não tomou o cabelo loiro de você e”, seu rosto realmente devia estar telegrafando algo, por que a enfermeira deu outra risadinha nervosa e começou a ajeitar seus cobertores, “posso trazê-la agora, se quiser? Hibari-sensei disse que está perfeitamente saudável, então não deve ser um problema trazer seu berço para cá e, hum, seu vizinho ligou mais cedo para atualizações? Ele disse que Tsu-kun está bem, um pouco assustado com todo o sangue, e preocupado com sua ausência, mas bem?”

“por que está me chamando de Sawada-san? Meu sobrenome é Shiota. E sobre que bebê está falando? Quem é Tsu-kun?”, disparou em fogo rápido as perguntas, desejando poder agarrar a enfermeira pelos ombros e sacudi-la quando não o respondeu imediatamente, em vez de ficar a olhando com olhos amplos e horrorizados.

As informações que dera estavam pintando um quadro, um assustador nisso, e Nagisa estava começando a pirar verdadeiramente quanto mais tempo sua falta de respostas se arrastava.

“fique aqui e não saia para lugar nenhum, certo, Sawada-san? Tenho que conseguir Hibari-sensei, ela vai saber como lidar com isso e...”

O balbuciar da enfermeira se perdeu atrás da porta fechada e Nagisa iniciou uma nova linha de pensamento se apenas para não se demorar muito na anterior. Sawada parecia familiar, assim como Hibari, Nagisa tinha certeza, se apenas ele conseguisse pôr o dedo sobre como... mesmo Tsu-kun soava como algo que ouvira em algum lugar.

Então a enfermeira estava de volta e com ela uma mulher impressionante e régia vestida com um uniforme hospitalar e um jaleco. Seu cabelo era preto e estava preso em um coque alto, com uma mexa mais curta que caia entre seus olhos, e franjas que emolduravam seu rosto impressionante. Olhos cinza e afiados, como de um predador, pareciam tomar nota de tudo ao redor antes de se focarem nela. Sua mente cuspiu uma frase “kamikorosu” e com uma clareza surpreendente ela lembrou onde ouvira antes Sawada, Hibari e Tsu-kun. Mesmo por que a mulher a sua frente, que assumia ser Hibari-sensei, parecia ser tão familiar.

O quadro cujas primeiras pinceladas tinham sido dadas anteriormente foi bombardeado com uma explosão de cores e Nagisa prontamente desmaiou. Ele podia lidar com aquela loucura mais tarde. Mesmo Koro-sensei não podia culpa-lo por não manter a compostura em uma situação como aquela, ele espera.

Isso era apenas mais insano do que a lua ser explodida, ganhar um professor alienígena que deviam matar antes do fim do ano letivo para evitar a destruição da terra ou ser o único a ter sucesso.

Realidades alternativas nunca passaram por sua mente como uma possibilidade...

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém reconhece essa história?


End file.
